Finding Something Worth living for
by pInKsTaR26
Summary: Can two people from two totally different times fall in love...


Authors Note: I have never Written a story about Narnia before but i had a dream that i felt should be made into writting and i can go on with the story and not just wait for another night to bring me back to this tale. Now be nice please, like i said it is my first. I do not own anything in this story and the characters to not belong to me. Please dont sue! And the story goes.

Can two people from to totally different times be destined to be together or was this all one big miss undertanding....

**Finding Something Worth Living for**

The year is 2009, and Ella a young women in her early 20's went about her usual rountine. She woke up at six am to the sounds of her alarm clock and the busy sound of chicago below her feet. There was never anything really exciting in Ella's life, the samething all day everyday. She was a thin tan skinned women with wavy brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. She was no stranger to men fighting for her attention but she never took any interest to them. Its not that Ella didnt believe in love, the matter of fact Ella was the biggest romantic anyone would have ever met. Her friends usual tease her about it. She always told her friends the day i meet the man that i will spend the rest of my life with i will know it in ten seconds within the first time we meet and he will too. Her friends always let her live that dream but secretly they all worried about her because within this day of time theres no such thing as true love or love at first sight. Its just the things you see on the movies or tv.

On one spring morning Ella was making her way to the train station, her way of transportation to work, when someone had bumped into her and had spinned her into the oposite direction and forcing her to face a tiny old bookstore. Now on any other day Ella would have just kept walking and didnt put any attention to this bookstore. But something in the back of her head was telling her to go inside. As Ella walked into the store she was not sure if it was even open or not. There was no one in sight and despite the bright sunlight from the spring morning was the only thing lighting up this tiny store. Ella peeked her head out the door and into the window finding a "YES, WE ARE OPEN" sign. She proceded to walk in and was wondering to herself why was i so drawn to this store? "Hello" ella callled out. "Be with you in a minute" called a old gentlemen from the back.

"How can i help you dear?" asked the store keeper.

"Oh i was just going to look around if you dont mind" Ella responded.

"Okay. Just shoot out if you need anything dear." The older man disapeared again into the back of the store.

"Come on now Ella, what do you think you will find in here?" she asked herself. As she continued to look around the store she thought she heard a whisper."Ella..."the whisper said.

"Okay, Ella you have offically lost it." she said. "Ella...This way..." Trying to figure out where this whisper was coming from she followed it to a old bookshelf. The whisper was getting louder and louder till once she walked up to the bookshelf it stopped. "okay....that was a little weird" She was about to turn around when all of a sudden something caught her eye. The side of the book said "The tales of Narnia". What seemed like a childrens book, Ella opened it to feel the whisper no longer a whisper, screamed her name. There were winds like a huge tornado was right in that exact store. Ella closed her eyes trying to convince herself that she was going to be okay. The winds got stronger and stronger. Books were flying right passed her head making her drop to her knees. Book still in hand and covering her ears Ella just shut her eyes so tight she felt like she was flying. Then all of a sudden the winds stopped. Ella still not ready to open her eyes, dropped her hands from her ears and heared the sound of birds and waves crashing. Ella slowly opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the bookstore anymore but was outside. "What the hell just happened?" Ella slowly got to her feet and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a field of flowers. Sunflowers actually. She could her waves crashing so she knew that she must be close to water somewhere. Ella grabbed her purse and the book and proceded to walk towards the sounds of waves. Ella trying to put all the pieces together of what had just happened to her was still not able to put a logical explanation together. Ella reached into her purse and grabbed out her cell phone. Of course. No singal. "Great! Well, i guess thats the best anyways. How am i going to explain this? Hey Jenny its Ella would you mind come picking me up? Where am i? oh i dont know. I was in a creppy bookstore with voices whispering my name from a book and wham bam im in a sunflower field." "Haha, right. Sure that would go about perfect" Ella just laughed at herself.

"Do you usual talk to yourself like that?" Ella jumped not seeing anyone. "Who said that? Who's there?" Ella exclaimed looking all around her turning in circles making herself dizzy. Ella finally fell onto her butt to see a little mouse talking to her. "Your a mouse" Ella pointed out. "You know People are so orginal these days" the tiny mouse explained. "Im sorry. Im just not use to mise talking." She pointed out. "Its okay dear. Now what are you doing here in this field?" the mouse asked. "Wish i could answer you but i really dont know. I was in a book store and then all of a sudden i was here. And where is here exactly?" Ella asked her new friend. "Why your in Narnia dear. Surely you knew that." "Narnia? Never heard of it" "Never heard of it? Where are you from?" "Im from Chicago. You know Illinois...the united states of america." Ella hoping the mouse would know what she was talking about. "Chi-ca-go? Never heard of it." "Great! How am i going to get home now? I know this might sound like a dumb thing to ask but...what year is it?" Ella asked. "Year? Why its the year of the great king Caspian." "Right...Now this king guy. Is he good or bad?" "King Caspian is a GREAT king! Now we do have two other kings and queens but they went back home to their time." mouse told Ella with great pride. "Wait! What do you mean their time? There have been people that have been brought here by a great big winds too?" ella asked picking up her mouse friend in both hands. "Well not by wind but yes..." "Thats great! How did they get back home? Maybe i can get home that same way." Ella excited for the first time she had entered this weird world. "Well you would want to speak to Caspian. Im Jasper by the way." Jasper the mouse interduced himself. "Ella nice to meet you." "Okay Jasper could you maybe lead me the way to your King?" "It would be my pleasure my lady" Jasper exclaimed by jumping out of her hands and leading Ella staright forward.

Meanwhile....While walking home from school two weeks after their return from narnia.

"I cant believe we are never going back to Narnia Susan." Peter exclaimed.

"Pete...We did what we have to do. It doesnt mean we will never go back again but just not for awhile." Susan tired to keep her brother claim.

"Yeah i guess. Im sure your gonna miss your boyfriend and all." Peter said teasing his sister.

"Oh Shut it peter!" Susan then threw her backpack at her brother. All of a sudden everyone along the streets seemed to have frozzen in place. Peter and Susan were the only ones that seemed to be able to move for blocks. "Pete..." susan said. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light that pulled Peter and Susan through. The next thing they know they were in Narnia. "Okay something must be wrong Susan if were back already" "Your right Peter something is very wrong". Peter and Susan turned around and there stood their good friend Caspian....

Author Note: So this was what i have so far....whata think?


End file.
